


The vampire grandson (grandsons to be fair) experiment

by Miss_Mei



Series: HanBing beauty and the beast vampires au [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Family Fluff, Gao Hanyu/Ji Xiaobing Character Combinations, Gender or Sex Swap, I can't explain most of this so don't ask, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multiple Crossovers, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex, What Was I Thinking?, Xiaobing turns into a woman on the full moon then has lots a sex, growing a big ole vampire family, they end up with lota a babies too, werewolf like vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mei/pseuds/Miss_Mei
Summary: In which Xiaobing shamelessly screws his husband in a new female body, so they can fill the empty 90 odd rooms in their Manor house, or at least give it a good try, and Hanyu is just going with the ridiculous idea because a happy husband equals a happy life.Also, I redefine the definition of vampire by adding in a werewolf like ability to turn into the opposite sex, which was actually inspired by the gods changing genders in the novel Heavens Official Blessing. It's just to have children though, Hanyu and Xiaobing are 100% gay males. You should read it, and the very inventive pwp on ao3 that some people write in that fandom. This series is a crack, definitely taken too seriously.
Relationships: Bái Jǐntáng/Gōngsūn Cè, Gao Hanyu/Ji Xiaobing
Series: HanBing beauty and the beast vampires au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971475
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of probably two or three parts, but I gotta write the other bits as I go so keep any eye out for sporadic updates. Enjoy this mess, which is unofficially supported by Gao Hanyu and his gym pics (~‾▿‾)~

Despite the odd start to their relationship, Prince Hanyu and Xiaobing lived quite happily with each other, occupied by the clothing and calligraphy business that the local rich families loved, renovating the manor house with the abundance of materials and equipment that had gathered since the vampire royal simply moved into the abandoned house, and being disgustingly in love. In between that, they visited Xiaobing's father at the bookstore in the village or invited him to have a feast at their house, where they did more than eating with such a vast space to play, sing and dance in. Winter had set in over the little village of Xuzhou, and the end of year holiday the villagers called the solstice celebration was coming closer, promoting the question from Xiaobing's blood sucking cat of what did that mean. 

At first, the young vampire was too shocked to process a reply, but considering that the handsome Prince had lived in an empty manor and very occasionally written a letter to a merchant asking for more bolts of silk to make new clothes, books to read for up to date knowledge about the world, or some more miscellaneous decorative items, his lack of understanding was understandable. For Xiaobing, the winter solstice was a time for all things delicious to be made, luxury to be enjoyed, and most important for him, it was when he and his father could completely relax in each other's company, without worrying about the bookstore being open or the profits they were turning in. Years ago with his late mother, the snow was an invitation to have a good run around the garden and make balls of snow for his mother and father to avoid, and he loved to cook with mother, since father was not a great cook, despite his many talents. If he could start a family and recreate those memories in the present, with Prince Gao and if he was very lucky, children would throw the snowballs at them.

"Mama used to cook a big feast, and buy a lot of other food, so much that there was enough meat for the next week, and Baba made lovely wooden figures for the village children to play with. It was the shortest day of the year, the longest night and very cold, but we had so much fun no one cares!`` Xiaobing finished happily, after a few hours of excited explanation. It was fortunate that they were both immortal, because the time his husband spent chattering about random subjects would probably add up to half a human lifespan, also he had pricked himself so many times when he was trying to sew and talk, that he might have somehow died from the amount of needle pricks, that healed up quickly in his current condition, so Hanyu never had to worry. The winter solstice sounded quite an enjoyable human festivity, and clearly his fledgling vampire husband was more than eager to catch up on the one they had missed last year. Apart from the winter solstice, their wedding anniversary was near the same time, which seemed a long time, but in reality, one year was a small part of their predicted lifespan. 

Ji Xiaoming was getting his small living space ready for the arrival of his son and the crown Prince, who had told him more than he could count not to call him by a title, but could not help calling a dragon blood vampire Danxia. They visited frequently and often helped him update his little home above the bookstore, or make the larger backyard nicer to be in with a big project, like the outside kitchen they would cook in when they came for the winter solstice. Prince Gao always managed to fit in the situation, and sometimes cracked a few jokes if the liquor was strong and sweet, but generally just balanced out the endless chaotic energy of his son, who had become a new person after getting married. Xiaobing now showed the world his many talents, making the most beautiful clothes, pieces of small furniture and helping to brighten up the Prince's admirable calligraphy for the villagers, all of which were very much appreciated. 

Some of the elders had seen the beautiful homemade crafts that started to appear in homes, and they asked the people where the crafts come from. That was awkward, because whilst he did not want to draw too much attention to his new son in law that was not in need of being watched, he desperately wanted these ignorant people to realise that the craftsmen who made their furnishings were just as kind, or nicer, than themselves. It was a bitter feeling, one that still weighed on his shoulders. Despite gaining a great new life, Xiaobing and his Danxia would be hiding in a different way as vampires among humans, like how they both wore veils to hide their distinct lack of ageing in the future. 

Nevertheless, he had their company for the solstice, and he was not one to let his lingering thoughts ruin a family holiday. On a whimsical line of thought, he wished that he could have seen his grandchildren before he passed on in several years time, and watch his sons infectious excitement continue to light up the world, alas, he had a son in law rather than a daughter in law, and both of his sons were technically dead, so unless there was an ancient magic, he was unlikely to hear little feet. However, he would have all the roasted meat in the world once Xiaobing had finished cooking the combined hauls of the prepared wild meat from around the manor and what he had bought from Gongsun Ce, the new and slightly job addicted butcher in the village. The butcher's wife helped clean up and made very spicy spice rubs to flavour the meat in his kitchen. 

Yep, they had another cut sleeve couple that, except everyone was too afraid of the butcher's knife collection and sweet Jintang's imported super chilies to say anything bad about them. Maybe a few more feisty couples of cut sleeves would shake the old fashioned village people from their ways and appreciate the different types of people among them.

Prince Gao covered his Bing-Er in the finest clothes they owned, which was the equivalent of silks fit for an emperor, for the occasion he correctly perceived as very important as royalty, and then covered the beautiful clothes temporarily using a quilted black cloak, trimmed with fur. He himself had matched Xiaobing's clothes in an effort to do something called couple outfits, and his idea apparently worked, judging by the blinding smile on his husband's face as they picked their favourite veils out. The collection of veils ranged from completely opaque cotton ones that covered below the eyes, basic black gauze hats for casual outings, to the ostentatious pair made for this time. Hanyu watched his lover patiently go through bolts of material, to find the exact same silk brocade that his first set of robes were made of, and make two tailored veils for the winter solstice visit to his father. Then, he took the wax bag of freshly prepared game in one arm, and his Xiaobing promptly wrapped as much of his body as vampirely possible around the other arm, out to the carriage.

The click clack of the powerful black stallions he had seen either pulling the carriage or with one of his sons on each horse was a welcome sound, because it meant that his beautiful and happy son was home, to brighten up the world, and his second son was always ready to stop the amassing excitement from being to much for the small flat. "Baba, I told Yu-Er all about the winter solstice, and he made us these new clothes just because I told him we always wear new clothes on the solstice, is he not a darling? We hunted together in the forest too so you have enough meat for the rest of the year, and it's even been fully prepared, ready to preserve in salt water if there are too many leftovers.", Xiaobing started to jabber. 

He had not even removed his heavy veil or winter clock, but being too hot probably did not bother him much, since he had no body temperature and loved to be covered by warmth regardless. Hanyu nodded his head towards Xiaoming and carefully untied the ribbons of the veil, in a masterful way that he never messed up the perfect hairstyle or made his husband stop talking, an admirable trait indeed.

They had made a new winter cloak and hat from the animals they had taught for Xiaobing's father, and now technically Hanyu's father by marriage, and while he changed into the new clothes, the vampire Prince made a long fire from the firewood pile, and Xiaobing stuck the filleted meat on sticks to cook over the roaring fire. A few jars of a wine called emperor's smile, that they only bought for the name and free matching rouge stick, lined the table in the brick shelter. The shelter had originally been constructed for the summer, however it did equally well at keeping the snow and rain out, and the small distance from the fire provided some necessary heat. The eating and cooking extension was very useful when he had other people or his sons over, as it allowed everyone to cook what they liked and still enjoy socializing with the other guests. Hanyu and Bing-Er could definitely make a great restaurant, with the open air dining, good food and drinks, and the fact that they cooked all the meat until tender and juicy.

"Fuqin, will you have some wine to go with the wild pig, or imperial blend jasmine tea?" the very polite Prince asked Xiaoming, holding a tray of both tea and tianxizhao like he was born a professional waiter. The fact that Prince Gao was so calm, prepared, and generally very adaptable meant that he could usually deal with Xiaobing and keep the relationship relatively normal, well, as normal as two supernatural creatures that were married by blood bonds and a pair of thin gold bands from somewhere in the manor.  
"Ah, tianxizhao for this occasion Danxia, to drink for the happiness of my new family. While Bing-Er is busy cooking and drinking his way through that jar of wine I can see, may I ask a silly question?", he replied, testing the metaphoric waters if one could say that. He knew that he could do anything and his son in law would never willingly hurt him, it was just against his calm, centuries old nature, that was the great thing about Prince Gao. 

To make the situation more comfortable, or at least that's how it seemed, his friendly vampire in law took a hunk of the cooked hog, some fried noodles, and a wine cup to sit down and have a proper conversation. It was odd, but Xiaobing had probably told Hanyu that he should be more social with the few people they did not have to worry about, and being a total sop he had acted on that request. He poured himself some wine and chomped down on the leg of hog, leaving two pointed canine holes in the meat, yet that did not scare Xiaoming, he had watched his hyper vampire son enough to know that Prince Gao was a sedate man in comparison. "I have been thinking, since your first anniversary actually, about if you and Bing-Er can have children. Logically, you have no heartbeat, circulation system or other bodily functions, but you and him certainly enjoy bedroom activities a lot for dead men, and I was wondering if that extended to childbearing. I must sound silly, please humour this old man Danxia.", he said slowly, naturally hesitant to ask the question.

The vampire Prince looked completely calm, which was amazing in itself. "Bing-Er has been thinking about children, enough to fill our manor or any future home, so I looked around the library to find the answer. My ancestors were successful in reproduction despite being undead, and I found the solution in a picture book from the forbidden section of the palace" , he answered, with an impossibly straight face. The man was talking about a pornography book, like it was a trustworthy medical guide! "We have to have lots of papapa in the meantime, but Xiaobing can turn into a woman, at will, during the full moon. Then we must eagerly make love until the sun rises, which he will not protest to, from my experience, your son has good stamina. He must conceive in the female body and then he can carry a child, and the child has a possibility of being human, since we were both humans before another person gave us vampire venom.", Hanyu finished calmly. 

There was nothing that made embarrassment evident, against all odds, and the only difference was a lack of hog meat on the bone, while poor father Ji had gone bright red, hearing about his son's sex life and plan to make ninety children in their lives. Nothing like a cup, no, a whole jar of strong wine to make him forget. Unfortunately, sweet little Xiaobing would never look the same, even if he drank Meng Po's amnesia tea, and worse, his son was drunk. Drunk Xiaobing still offered his father food, drink and cuddles, but he was all over his husband like a swarm of bees stuck to honeycomb, which was pretty bad. It was a good thing that they never needed to sleep regularly, because the amount of goods they managed to make and the overly informative talk he had just had made him firmly convinced they might have ninety children. The hogs were all cooked, and the rest of the animals would obviously need to be preserved in salt water in the next few days, but the new butcher would probably help with that. Vampires apparently had quite the appetite for cooked meat, although that went completely against the theory that they only lived on 

Also, he really needed to send his sons home, before the roads got too dark for the equally drunk vampire husband was at risk of pretending to die. Despite being a Prince raised in the forbidden Palace, Hanyu had a less than stellar tolerance for alcohol that made him just as bad as his lightweight husband, who when intoxicated, could barely keep off each other to guide the horses, that luckily knew the way home after a year of going the same route. "Have a good night Baba, get the new butcher to help preserve the leftover food. Yu-Er, take me home so I can ride something more fun, without breaking the spare bed.", Xiaobing sang happily, totally unaware of what he was saying in front of his father of course, otherwise he would not be publicly announcing his sexual life. Inebriated Xiaobing was a dangerous force, one that needed to go back to the custom made wooden bedframe and stone floors, and it was part of a routine now to be partly grateful for the two rambunctious vampires leaving, only to return soon for a normal visit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiaobing and Hanyu have very gay yet heterosexual sex, break the bed, and after all that, finally make the anticipated kits. Gongsun and Jintang are coming along for the ride and interest factor of knowing two vampires who have managed to create new life despite being technically dead themselves, and poor Xiaoming is confused about the logic of the situation, but is too happy to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's big, bad and awkward lads and ladies, because this is my first het smut!  
> Like there's a whole chunk of really bad and unrealistically enthusiastic sex, lots of bad jokes and obnoxiously sweet romance, because lockdown drives my boredom bred creativity. I read a lot of pwp, but do not try this at home unless you are a super strong vampire. They must go through a lot of beds, like the amount of wooden bathtubs in Mo Xiang Tong Xiu's Grandmaster of demonic cutivation....
> 
> Not beta'ed, some small mistakes may remain where google docs has not flitered them out

The sky was pure black, the moon was crystal white, and the winter solstice had passed in a flurry of memories with his new son in law and different son, but that was okay. As long as Xiaoming himself was healthy, his sons satisfied in life, and hopefully the sound of little feet would come at some point, three solstices could come and go. 

Vampires were fortunate that they did not get terrible hangovers, because between Xiaobing, Prince Gao, and their non existent alcohol tolerance, the pair would be bed bound for a week after a celebration. Even more fortunate was that sex aches disappeared by the next morning, no matter how rigorous the sex was. Hanyu made fish congee, he was the first to be fully aware, bath and dress, so he got breakfast duties, and then he dragged his catty husband to do the same. Xiaobing always wanted breakfast, despite getting his actual nutrition from the animal blood in the cellar. It reminded the Prince of home, as in the Qing palace centuries before, and how his mother made him abalone congee every day so he would grow up strong enough to live through anything. The sentiment of eating together was very useful to plan the day ahead as well, to plan for what work had to be done, did they need to hunt for food and that specific day, and the other things they needed to do. 

That particular day there was a set of commissioned robes, a small wooden table to be made for a customer, and they had to stock the animal blood and other food, including the meat of the animals, up for the winter ahead. Some would be given to Xiaobing's father if necessary, but the hunt before the solstice and the rice collection in the bookstore cellar was more than sufficient for now. "Bing-Er, I was talking to your Baba, and we started talking about children when you were cooking. You see, I found a way that we can give Xiaoming grandbabies, and they might be human too if we are really lucky.", He explained, just as unaffected as when he said it to his father in law. His chatterbox husband was silent, which was fully understood when he had been told a lot of new information. 

"I think that is close to the best thing you have said to me. I always wanted to give Baba grandchildren, but never made my mind up as to who they were going to be with, and then my wonderful, sexy husband says he can screw a baby into me on the night of the full moon? Except for agreeing to marry and turn me even though I had just met you, I have not heard anything that tops being able to produce progeny.", Hanyu's excitable puppy of a husband replied. Considering that he had just dropped a massive bombshell, Xiaobing did not stay silent for a long time, which clearly indicated, between the wild flow of chatter peppered with various pornographic questions, that he was in agreement with the female body and night of papapa plan. With a quick sex ed lesson for the former virgin, and a refresher for himself, because it had been two centuries ago since a visiting princess tried to force him to bed her and I'm the process given him an education in heterosexual intimacy. It did make him wonder, though he could never say something as pornographic out loud, whether Xiaobing's female form would have his juicy ass, soft and smooth like the imperial peaches, if he would have a tiny waist with a big cleavage, and how it would feel to be inside virgin female Bing-Er. The memory of how slick his husband was with oil, how he had just slid down his cock like a pro, and the incredible velvety rightness still made him visibly aroused.

Preparing for the full moon, Hanyu and Xiaobing made sure to complete all the orders in advance for the next week, including the new line of experimental female clothes that they were trying to sell with the male fashion line. That may have been partly for the purpose of trying different patterns for sexy and daring robe designs for the time he could spend as a female as he now knew about the midnight ability, but for marketing it would be so that the women could wear the same clothes as their male counterparts. Couple clothes and more risque cuts were a popular concept recently, since the new butcher's male wife started to make his own risky robes, that originated from his hometown according to him. Jintang was one of the few people who was happy to mix with them, even after he accidentally saw Hanyu chomping down on his husband's wrist while he was cooking dinner for everyone, and immediately thought it was cool..

Given his tolerance for the bloody nature of his own crazy husband's job, vampires were not scary as long as he was not in danger, and he agreed to keep their true species a secret from the rest of the town, in exchange for free clothes, which was fine for the immortal couple that never needed sleep and had share bolts of silk everywhere. The old owners of the manor must have been trying to start a tailoring business from home, but fallen on hard times, or an equally terrible problem that saw them take a few miscellaneous pieces from the manor and leave without using any of their fabric or take the piles of ornate bed linen. Xiaobing was making good use of the many fabrics of course, mostly for themselves before Baba suggested selling some garments for money. "Yu-Er! Where's the golden crane print silk, oh, and the auburn phoenix bolts? I need it for the last requests from the town women and Jintang, then I can help you with the carpentry orders.", he hollered down the stairs, since Hanyu was in the converted basement workshop. The basement was just too creepy for the young vampire, and to big for anything comfortable like make a cuddle room, so his brave and courageous husband decided to turn the empty space into a large wood working room, where he had room to store, raw logs, extra supplies and make large furniture without a lack of space.

Like a good spouse, his sexy beefcake arrived with three rolls of silk shortly after he had asked, and nearly gave poor, fragile Xiaobing a heart attack. Well, technically vampires could not have heart attacks because they were dead, but if he was human, Hanyu's thick, muscled arms were exposed because he had the wide sleeves of his casual robes tied up, so that he could not worry about damaging the material, but it did so many did things to his perpetually excited young wife in other ways. The flex of the muscles under the weight of three bolts of silk was incredibly sexy without him even trying to be attractive, like the way that his tight eight pack moved as he thrust his beautiful cock into Xiaobing. These kind of associations plagued his brain, when he should and probably would think much less of it when he had children to look after, because the newlywed novelty of constant sex had clearly not been evicted even after a year of marriage and a plan for nintey children. Ah, he wished to curse the old minister that picked such a perfect man to force immortality on, but the crime was truly too heinous to make light of, even if the event laid the foundations for his current position as a spoiled, sexed up only husband. 

Hanyu deserved better in his life, so his new vampire bride, oopsies, husband was willing to do anything to make immortality worth it, starting with the opportunity to use his skills from when he was the crown Prince of Qing to make a sustainable living and not have to move around as much. The manor was very comfortable once they had cleaned everything and made all the spare rooms up, or converted the space into other living areas like the extra living rooms that had nothing but soft chairs and couches in, so it would definitely be a shame to leave the house without enjoying the estate first. The old mare still lived in the stables, just outside the large garden, healthy as ever with the extra love and attention that came as expected from being the only horse, but they had agreed that once she had passed they would most likely get a pair of stallions to permanently pull the carriage and wagon. Xiaobing had given the lonely vampire prince everything he personally wanted, and it seemed that Prince Gao had exactly the same taste.

Contrary to what it sounded like might happen, Xiaobing did finish making the clothing orders, and put the dressmaking mannequin and his other equipment away neatly in the wardrobe of the room. Hanyu also finished all his carpentry and calligraphy in time for dinner, which was a rich dish of stewed meat and root vegetables, heavily spiced with crushed chili peppers. Dinner was another sentiment, unimportant for survival, but a nice part of their vaguely human routine. Going through the motions of a normal day was good for productivity and gave the used to be humans some welcome familiarity. "Bing-Er, the full moon will be in a few days, the wolves told me when I went into the forest for the hunt. Have you got the Indecent Female dress I know you wanted to wear when you had heterosexual intercourse finished, or should we just go with the as nature intended plan?", the Prince asked blUntly, keeping a perfectly straight face. Xiaobing nearly choked on his soup, remembered he could not actually choke because he was technically deceased and did not have a functional gag reflex, then spat his soup out instead, why did they have to talk about his secret project at dinner? Or not so secret anymore project, as it was now, and thank god they lived alone in the manor, with the straight faced bombshell dropper at the table. 

"First, it is ready and how did you know, then secondly, when could vampires talk to wolves to find out the full moon, and lastly, try to tell me something like that when I am not eating dinner! I love you, as goofy and awkward as you are, but your lack of social skills are concerning Danxia.", he replied dryly. His beautiful simmered soup had been spat right in Hanyu's handsome face, and the other man was actually poking his tongue out to catch drops of soup like a child, so whilst he might have worried and caught the drops before they hit the table runner and his husbands clothes, seeing the childish delight in the rosewood irises was worth doing some extra washing.   
"This Danxia still has much to learn, however, I think we should tidy dinner up now we are done for the night and practice something more fun. Bing-Er only has one day to be filled with enough seed to make a vampirling, we must get ahead and see if these new robes are up to the job.", his beefcake suggested in his deep, masculine voice that roused a need to be ploughed in bed by his gifted husband. 

The original robe was shredded beyond repair, unable to take the unnaturally strong grip of a certain supernatural crown Prince and constant tugging, the test material gave up. Xiaobing had to admit to using a custom order for the actual night, because he failed to factor in the possibility of the few he had made becoming a few ripped ones, it was partly due to the fact that Hanyu helpfully pointed out about breast allowance. The lustful remarks about how curvy some females were and how little the flat cut robes were in chest meant that with no time to spare, and honestly was not something he considered even though he was shifting to a woman, Xiaobing snuck a few sizes of custom orders from the pile ready to sell, and keeping them in the sewing room to try on when he got his female body. If the young vampire did not know that his husband was 200% homosexual, Xiaobing might have been jealous, but only female Bing-Er would see prince Hanyu naked and see how his pale skin flushed with arousal, because any other women remimded him of the concubines from the palace that his father wanted him to take. 

The moon was big, round and white on the day the wolves foretold, and he still had to ask how vampires could speak to wolves however he had something more fun and time sensitive since the moon filled out, because his body changed and he was a bit more round in some places than he had previously expected. He never even showed his husband, only telling Hanyu the hot to get ready for a marathon of papapa, before female Bing-Er rushed to the bathroom to get herself ready. Xiaobing made the most beautiful woman, with big bouncy breasts, a tiny waist, like his normal waist size, and extra perky ass. He, or more like she, now washed everything, added some embellishment to show his new body off using the wonderful power of adding glamour over one's appearance. Even the most busty order just covered the huge boobs, and did nothing to hide the new piercings on his dusky pink nipples, but Hanyu would have no problems with that, or his new hole which was very sensitive. 

After being a virgin for so many years, no one would believe that he would pass the opportunity to have his first female orgasm alone, even if he just meant to clean everything out and forgot that if he did too much cleaning something else would come out. The picture books in the library said this experience would be a little different in practice, still just as satisfying, and most importantly, he could work towards the first of ninety children, and they really needed more picture books about vampire sex and reproduction. 

In the other shower, the great vampire Prince was narrowly battling his own body, with each stroke to clean his jade stalk, he wanted to paint the walls with seed, and that was only from imagining how much of a goddess Xiaobing had become. If he popped a boner thinking, what would he do when he saw his husband, or wife for the night, naked and ready. Knowing his insatiable minx, in his bathroom he had already rubbed one out for curiosity and cleaning using whatever he had learned in the library, and would be ready to take his cock, however big he could get. Hanyu got a spare bed robe, rushing out of the shower before he could pop it. His beautiful wife and soon to be mother of child one of ninety was lounging on his bed in a thin auburn under robe, and boy, the moon had turned him into a reincarnation of Chang En, with the hair loops and all. From the door, he could see a pair of milky white bosoms peeking out from the lapels and painted red lips, he was already leaking against the smooth weave of his bedrobe.

"Danxia, give this wife a baby. I want to personify our love, but we only have one young night to do it.”, Xiabing asked earnestly, but in his foxy female voice, the request went right to his cock. Hanyu growed like a wild animal and lept on the bed so hard that the sturdy bed creaked violently, his attention drawn to the crimson eyed goddess under him, with the bountiful breasts spilling out to fill his hands. The sexy minx that was his husband had adorned his female form to the extreme, considering the little dangling jade drops hanging from his chest, the bell around his neck and the climbing peony tattoos around his arms. The trail of adornment gradually decreased the further down the vampire Prince’s eyes went down his husband’s body, until the trimmed patch of hair just above the unfamiliar pink hole in place of the pretty pink prick he loved.   
“Fuck, my little enchantress has me snared. You even trimmed down here, and it’s so wet, you must have played with yourself in the bathroom, I must reward these efforts.”, he replied breathlessly, stripping himself of the precome soaked silk. 

With one powerful thrust, Hanyu lined up his hard cock and penetrated the hole effortlessly. xiaobing let out a throaty sound that was a mix between a howl and a moan, the heightened sensation of the veins of his husbands meaty stalk scraping the delicate inner walls of his temporary anatomy being too much to handle while sounding human, but he was a beast and he revelled in the benefits of being one on a daily basis. It did not take long for seed to coat the inside of what must be his womb, and the warmth felt good, like he could already see the product of their coupling growing. “More baobei, the moon is still full and I want to be full like the moon.”, he whined. A playful glint made the Prince’s rosewood eyes shine, and his irises turned bright red, as he chomped down over Xiaobing’s jugular and went back to what he was doing, pumping all the seed he had into his beloved. They would make a baby, or he was not crown Prince Gao of old Qing!

The tired vampires, who should not have felt tired at all, woke up at sundown the next day with a whole lot of questions as to what happened the previous night and why they were covered in cum and sweat. Xiaobing also had the ache of nipple piercings and the fading glamour of tattoos on his upper body, which he concluded that he must have done under the influence of the full moon. “Hey, Yu-Er! What, or should I say how long did we have sex last night and how hard did we go?”, he whispered, because he had evidently screamed his throat sore. The straight faced Prince looked at him, looked at himself, then the very messy bedroom and tested the suspiciously loud creak of the bed for good measures, “I believe, Bing-Er, that we went feral as the humans call it, and I might need to replace this bed from how hard I pressed you into the frame. With a certain degree of confidence, I think you will end up with a litter of kits rather than one child, we should never have guests overnight, and you look just as sexy as a woman from what my brain can recover from last night.”

The couple recovered quickly after they shared a pot of animal blood and leftover boar, as expected of vampires. Xiaobing got to work making the replacement order for the poor customer that would be horrified by what happened to the original robe, which was in the laundry tub soaking in soap at the present, and wrote a letter to the courier they used in the village, sending it by messenger wolf. His husband fixed the bed that they broke, made a batch of experimental cribs to sell and work out what the best design was, and constantly tried to chomp on his neck because he apparently smelt really good. The man was a hermit that he had met by accident, and a year or marriage was not enough to teach his silly Prince not to chomp on him in obvious places, but the idea that he smelled better was bugging him, what if Hanyu was detecting the barely conceived kids and not realising? In some of the more fictional books in the shop he learned about wolves smelling pregnancy and being extra affectionate to their significant other, yet they were vampires, and maybe vampires got addicted to their carrying one's blood first. No one could tell him, so he was going to have to ask his hubby about what exactly was so tasty in his blood. 

Unfortunately the business had gained a lot of customers with the new range, and both men were busy sewing round the clock to fill the huge amount of sexy orders, so there was the same amount of chomping if not more, and he still had no idea why. He had bigger problems than feeding his husband though, because his favourite auburn silk outfit had shrunk somehow, and they were due to visit Jintang with some new and free designs. A well kept man like Bai Jintang would never let himself go so much, especially when his crazy butcher man had a rabbit like libido and they burned through calories at night when they broke a lot of beds, so now did the crown Princess husband lose his perfect body shape? Hanyu usually stood there impassively, drinking tea with a disturbingly serene expression or reading a book while his Bing-Er complained about something he could not solve, but he was too curious about something else to remain silent this time. 

"Bing-Er, do you remember why you pierced your nipples on the cycle, or, to be more specific and to the point, why were you a woman to start with? I believe a common symptom of growing a child is growing, as the phrase usually implies, so you should wear mine if you wish, and I will find the black cherry blossom set from your father to wear.", he replied calmly. They could easily buy some auburn phoenix silk with the profits from their little business and make lots of new, roomy clothes for his little vampire husband to wear while he grew kits to fill their manor. Meanwhile, Xiaobing was still clutching his favourite robe and starting at the empty stretch of wall Hanyu had been leaning against, because he had just been told he was pregnant with the kits he desperately fucked for and he had been complaining about his clothes getting tight. By the time he had picked out an alternative set of robes, the spare set of black cherry blossom ones from his ever prepared hubby's wardrobe, and tied them loosely, Hanyu was ready to go in his warm boots, cloak and veil. He sighed, but there was love in his eyes while he did it, and he dragged his bewildered husband to the little vanity in the hallway.

A well covered and still a bit confused Xiaobing arrived at Xiaoming’s house, with one thing on his mind to say to his father, who he had wanted to know first, and then they were going to JIntang and Gongsun’s house for dinner. The old man had no idea he was getting a visit, but when he heard a knock followed by familiar voices, he answered it regardless, because he only knew one person that could be that noisy without help. His pride and joy was standing in the small shelter by the door, another recent addition, with Hanyu hugging him to pieces. Xiaoming looked happier than ever, and suspiciously rounder in the face, “Bing-Er, why do you visit father today? I thought you were having dinner with the butcher and his husband soon.”, he asked kindly. 

His son smiled, “Hanyu and I are happy to inform you that in the summer or winter, you will be a YeYe. I only worked it out before we left, but we wanted you to know first.”. Xiaoming was very happy, and hugged his son tightly, “Come back soon, I really want to show you some things from your mother, but you should honour the commitment you have already made.”, he replied lovingly. Hanyu clearly understood, because he managed to herd his little Bing’s wild feelings into a normal state, and agreed on his husband’s behalf to send more correspondence when they would be coming. He wished to show Xiaobing the beautiful baby clothes that his mother had made him, the family crib that had been tragically underused, and the woodwork doll house among many things. However, those memories should be savoured like fine wine, not rushed like a quick sip of cold tea.

Dinner at JIntang and Gongsun’s house was a fresh cut of steak for everyone, a glass of wine for the humans and a glass of cold, freshly drained blood for the esteemed vampire guests. It was very rare to get steak despite living next to a forest, and even though you would assume that Hanyu would like his steak rare and bleeding, he was the one who liked well done steak, and Xiaobing desired his steak as rare as the cook could make it without being cold. He also ate three times as much as anyone else, which was how they worked out that vampires could have children, and their friend Bing-Er was eating for god knows how many kits. Jintang was surprised, mostly happy that they could give his father some little feet before he passed, while Gongsun and Hanyu did their weird staring at each other to apparently convey messages. Sometimes the two bottoms theorised that the butcher was not fully human, given the level of telekinetic understanding they had when it came to the daily matters of love, life and butchering animals. The kits made it clear that one of the young vampire’s main cravings was going to be steak, and in return for their very interesting company at dinner and the inflow of brand new clothes straight from the makers, Gongsun would send steaks to the manor to be preserved in the cellar with the jars of animal blood. The arrangement was mutually satisfying, and so a trade deal was signed and dated for the duration of a year.

Back at the manor, after a good old session of chomping and romping in the new bed, the old bed had broken in half on a particularly vigorous night of bondage inspired sex with shibari rope that was tied on the canopy , Hanyu and the beautiful Bing-Er were replenishing their strength by having some relaxing tea by the fireplace. “Do you remember how this was the first place I got a proper look at you, and you told me about Qingdao like telling a story? I do, seeing you recline like a prince and drinking imperial blend tea was the most human thing I would ever guess for a vampire to do, but now, there is so much more to the not so mysterious prince Gao.”, Xiaobing lamented calmly.   
“Sinking fish, falling goose, hiding the moon, shaming the flowers. Bing-Er is like my Dai chan, changing my whole world, and he can do so without even trying.”, Hanyu answered poetically, showing off his extensive knowledge like the smarmy fucker he could be. The implications of his words were more fully appreciated though, no one had ever compared the shy bookseller to the legendary beauties of china, and now he had married this poetic, handsome creature, no one else would get the chance.   
His husband was so happy, he was crying tears of pure joy, “Fate has us meet from miles away, and nothing could be better than listening to you quote classical romance to me and our children YU-Er.”, Xiaobing wept in delight.


	3. Kits, kits and more kits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XIAOBING FINDS OUT ABOUT THE MYSTERIOUS PAST OF OLD QING’S LOST PRINCE, WRITES THE ANCIENT EQUIVALENT OF TWILIGHT BECAUSE HE HAS TOO MANY FEELS TO CONTAIN IN HIS CUTE BODY. LOTS OF DIALOGUE THIS TIME, BECAUSE OUR HOT VAMPIRE HANYU HAS A BEEFY PAST FILLED WITH NOVEL LEVEL DRAMA.
> 
> This grew into a 6-7k beast of a chapter, and it makes little to no logical sense. There's kits, a sentimental Prince and a happy half vampire half human family going on.

Hanyu and Xiaobing went back to the village to visit Xiaoming in the next week after the last visit to Gongsun and JInping's house, to show off the kits in all their unborn glory, and the prototype robe for when the kits got even bigger. True to his word, mr organised vampire Prince had ordered lots of different phoenix printed silk, along with the beloved auburn in an impossibly large quantity, because there was no reason not to when he had a popular trade going, and house full of rare treasures they could sell at will, like the ugly glass table lamp made with Ming dynasty tiles and fuggly Yuan vase from the hallway. It was worth every penny to Hanyu, as long as Xiaobing was happy and had beautiful clothes appropriate to cover his milky white skin, and the comfort of their future kits could also be positively influenced by their present lifestyle. Especially if the kits were human, they would need money for health care and extra food items apart from that they hunted from the forest and grew in the extensive gardens. 

Xiaoming had taken a fond trip down memory lane, and then realised his back ached from carrying boxes down the creaky ladder, but the back ache was worth the trouble when he had countless stocks of herbal medicine for his ageing joint pains. Since his wife passed away, he had reluctantly put all of her most beloved possessions in storage and kept them with the old baby stuff that his mother before had given him, which seemed right because he always hoped he would see Bing-Er happy and married with at least one Ji family descendent. His wife was actually called Jing-Er, which was how Xiaobing got his name. The sentiment of passing family heirlooms down was a practice he wished to pass onto his son in law, who had missed a lot of common practices from being isolated for most of his life. Speaking of whom, was at the door with his son, judging by the noise and kissing sounds. Sometimes, the poor man would have liked the two to be less affectionate in other people's presence. 

In the mere days that were in between the discovery of the little bump and the well prepared visit to their father, Xiaobing and Hanyu’s kits had grown more, meaning that it was probably about three and a bit weeks since the conception on the full moon. The question of if he would still turn into a woman was tucked away in the gutter of Prince Gao’s brian, because he personally wanted to see if shibari was as fun as it was with big busty Bing-Er, for research purposes to write his book of the best sex positions. In his decent brain, his alpha male instinct was delighted at his husband enjoying the steak from the butcher and rounding out, because that meant he was healthy, and the kits would be big and strong no matter what species they were born as. The saying at the palace that pregnant women would have a radiant glow surrounding them was very true, as Xiaobing had an angelic glow emanating from his very being. Even in the settling sky, the moon was easily surpassed by the softly glowing silhouette of his husband riding on the old mare. 

Kind father Xiaoming had cooked a simple meat noodle soup with the stock of salted boar he had from the winter solstice and brewed a pot of warming spiced fruit tea for his guests, because he always got imperial blend tea and fresh meat soup at least when he visited the manor, so he should logically return the favour when he could. Xiaobing and Prince Gao turned up just before sundown, which was getting earlier each winter day, and they bore gifts as usual, a new pair of boots and a new fur hat this time. “Thank you Danxia, please make yourselves comfortable in the kitchen while I put these in the hall. I have made spiced fruit tea and dinner if Xiaobing wants to take some and start eating ahead of time.”, he bowed in response to the gifts, unconsciously reverting back to his old behaviours around his son in law.   
Hanyu looked troubled, then Xiaobing popped up without his veil and cloak, “Ah, Baba you called Yu-Er Danxia again and bowed like meeting a royal, he would prefer you to be at ease and treat him like you would me. Not that he will say it though, he is too polite to express his discomfort. Let's have dinner Yu-Er, Baba will be joining us soon!”. 

After dinner, which Hanyu made sure to praise no matter how much Xiaoming insisted that his humble cooking did not deserve such words, the three moved to the bigger living area. The living room and bedroom was filled with dusty childrens furniture and chests of clothes, all very beautiful. “Hanyu, Xiaobing, I want to pass some very important family heirlooms to you, and your mother’s gowns for you to use. This crib has been in the family for five generations, and it has held the often sole descendant through infancy safety, and I want my heir to be safe like you were, he started solemnly, “Also, your mother’s clothes that I saved are here, and they should not rot in the attic when I know that with your great fashion sense they will be in good hands. Treat them well son, Baba thinks such good clothes should be worn, not stored.” 

Xiaobing was sobbing like a baby with the added influence of pregnancy hormones, so it was up to the sole representative of normal emotions, aka the merely smiling Prince Gao, to return the calm to the group. “Many thanks to Baba for entrusting us with these precious items, we will endeavour to use them well. Except one crib might not be enough for our kits, I will copy the old one as many times as needed to sleep the lot.”, Hanyu answered in gratitude. It had been two centuries since someone entrusted him with a major familial responsibility, much less the responsibility of continuing the family line and the gift of heirlooms.   
His little husband was recovering from the surge of woman hormones, and clung to him like a limpet now he was back to normal clingy wife mode, “Oh Baba, you did not have to bring all mother’s clothes and the baby stuff from grandpa down. I would have thought you wanted to keep her clothes to remind yourself of her when you feel sad, though I do know mother wished for us to continue living and give a new purpose to her old things.” The great chest of handmade clothes was an honour to inherit, and since mother was well ahead of her time in terms of fashion, the current trends would be spot on what she had made. They were also surprisingly roomy and generously cut, which was just right for his ongoing project of making enough vampire kits to fill the manor. He did privately talk with his father about something near and dear to his heart, naming a kit after his mother and maybe his grandparents, but Xiaoming insisted that he must ask the father before making that kind of decision, since Hanyu might have parents he wanted to honour. 

Xiaobing was questioning his logical brain, because he had just realised that he had married this handsome beefcake of a vampire, jumped into bed and was now properly preggo with his kits, and he still did not know about the mysterious and tragic past of Prince Gao of old Qing. Hanyu knew everything about him, or nearly everything he could find out from being directly involved with Xiaoming, some things had admittedly been kept quiet on Xiaobing’s part. Still, who had been the mother of his husband, the father, or even the well meaning friends who flushed concubine Sun out? There was bound to be a story shrouded in ancient politics and forbidden love in the inner palace, another great story from the original supernatural book character if there ever was a man to fit that profile. Even though he was still bundled up in the carriage while they drove the horses home, mentally the young, preggo vampire wife was planning great things, like a new book for his very similar to life series. The strong, feisty female lead had investigated a castle, found a handsome vampire plagued by a curse of loneliness, had mind bending sex to eventually break the curse and lived happily ever after. The next installment was in the works, with the experimental sex phase of their relationship, reading much more like a picture book than a romance novel, but the inherent romance of doing shibari while raising five children was sometthing people apparently liked.

Settled comfortably in one of his mother’s old bed robes, made of faded silk brocade in what was her favourite shade of blue, Xiaobing was in just the right frame of mind to have a vaguely invasive discussion about the Gao family. “Yu-Er, do you remember a lot about your mother and father? I wanted to call one of the kits after mother and Baba, but then I realised you might want to name some after your muqin and royal father.”, he asked calmly, rubbing his small bump for added effect. Hanyu, clothed in nothing but black silk pants with his hair loose, because he was a dangerously seductive man in bed, sighed handsomely, like he did everything while being effortlessly handsome.   
“Gao Jia Li was a noble woman who entered the palace in the fifteenth year, since she was skilled in the six arts and as beautiful as Yang Guifei, muqin became a noble consort quickly. The mother empress was unbothered by the harem, and often left the women to do what they wanted while she took the advantage to take the emperor’s attention for herself, so muqin fell in love with one of the imperial physicians.”, he started.

Xiaobing already had wide eyes and a bad case of fish mouth, thinking that this was going to make a great subplot. The Prince continued regardless of his husband’s expressive reaction, “My real Baba was a kind gentleman called Han Yuwen, and he visited often to make sure she was healthy throughout the pregnancy. I was called by her family name for formality, but muqin gave me some of his name, that is why my given name is Hanyu. He could never openly admit to fornicating with one of the emperor’s women, but did all he could to make her happy without giving her his name. The emperor was my official father, and I was the crown prince of Qing. Royal fuqin was not a nasty man at all, he was just too young and immature to deal with a court or harem effectively. Concubine Sun, the woman in a forbidden relationship with the minister Zhao of justice, was jealous of the genuine relationship they had managed to continue since my birth in the seventeenth year, so she asked one of the maids to sneak in a deadly poison. She put it in some new tea that the minister had given her, choosing to deliver it personally and take the blame for poisoning the noble consort.” 

The amazing amount of interpersonal hatred in a harem was no surprise, but for the firstborn son of the emperor, or so the emperor claimed to be when he clearly lost all interest in Jia Li after making her noble consort, to be put in the face of danger meant that there was more to this story than he had just been hearing. First and foremost though, he was hungry from processing all the palace intrigue and took a nice long chomp on his beloved husband’s muscled forearm, enjoying the spicy cinnamon and ginger. “Oh, please carry on Yu-Er, how did you become a vampire from that point? I’ll just take some more blood, your kits are hungry little ones.”, Xiaobing explained, as a courtesy that he wished Hanyu could pick up on after he bit him suddenly. It was great knowing he gave his husband tasty blood snacks, but getting chomped in the middle of cooking or laundry was incredibly distracting. 

Hanyu took his immense focus off the little bite marks on Xiaobing’s lithe wrist, and put his thought back into recounting the palace drama that had been his childhood, but looked more and more visibly upset if he could even show that emotion on his straight face. With slightly furrowed brows, of the beautiful shade of dark brown lacquer that the bed was painted in, Xiaobing would add a little shamefully, he went back into the story. “My real Baba, lets just call him Baba and royal father fuqin for simplicity, found muqin dead when he came to give her a routine check up. He could not do anything, so he told fuqin and started cleaning her up for the vigil, and an aide took me out of my tactics lessons to see fuqin. He was sad too, I could tell even behind the mask he wore as emperor, but we were unable to bring muqin back from the dead, so I changed into mourning robes and did a whole seven days of vigil in the temple to pray that her spirit would find Baba again, and they could be reincarnated into a happy life of freedom. Baba killed himself after the funeral, for reasons fortunately unknown to the court, to be with muqin.”, he explained in one long breath. Oh, no breath, vampires did not breathe or else being a vampire would not save the chatty little wife that terrorised the small circle of people they interacted with.

“Once muqin had been buried with all the honours of a noble consort, I wanted to find out why she had been killed, because her spirit would never truly rest unless the real mastermind was revealed and punished. My tactics partner Ma Han, the daughter of minister Han of war, Zhao Fu, the son of minister Zhao of justice, and a few of the smart servants children I had seen around frequently, all wished to help. They all asked around the network of handmaidens and servants for information, and unknown to Zhao Fu of course, we learned that his esteemed father was having an affair with Concubine Sun and had another peculiar secret that one Baba’s friends noticed. Minister Zhao did not have a pulse, breathe or need to eat, he only needed a weekly meal of meat and a bite of Concubine Sun every night.”, he stopped, as Xiaobing was forgetting to blink from the excitement. His husband was something else, and a simple question of parentage was thickening by the word, oooh, like his beef soup that he really craved for some odd reason.

“The same concubine fuqin had trouble executing for treason and capital murder actually, when the poison wine never affected her, and she had to be beheaded and burned for good measure. I was silly, young and desperate for revenge, so it never occured to me that he could do the same to me. I found out who killed muqin, and saw that Concubine Sun was dealt with, but fuqin was unable to indicate minister Zhao because he held too much power in Qing. He did what he could, and let me flee the country in peace, announcing my sudden death from a mystery illness, and never bothered me here.”, he finished, a bit relieved at finally ending the centuries long silence about how Crown Prince Gao came to live near a tiny human village.  
‘Oh my Yu-Er, you have been through too much to be so unfortunate! It’s lucky you came here though, because two centuries later, you had built a home fit for a Princess, and I came to be your Princess. Now you have our kits to nurture, and if you are anything like your Baba and muqin, they will have the best Diedie ever. I love my Crown Prince Gao, no matter how complicated he is, because he is also a kind, super smart, super handsome hunk that will listen to my endless chatter. He is also willing to heat up the beef soup in the kitchen for me, Qin ai de.”, Xiaobing babbled. He meant well with his babble, and Hanyu appreciated the comfort, reminding him that he did not have to live alone or in a limbo of death without enjoying the advantages.

“I want to forget the past now, since the future is ahead of me, and yes I will get you the beef soup, the Prince replied firmly, then his voice deepened that little bit more, hitting the dangerously seductive level, "As long as I can enjoy the feel of A-Niang's famous massage after, to help me rest and all. Diedie needs pampering too. It's hard being so handsome all the time." Xiaobing blushed an equally outrageous red considering he had no circulation being dead, but then again a lot of things made no sense, like how was dead for centuries Hanyu about to knock him up with his tons of seed after he became a woman during the full moon? He loved to pull the seduction stunt at least once a day, being the flirtatious hunk he was, but the young vampire could not deny that it had nothing to do with him, he had encouraged such behaviour. Hanyu was far too stiff, and it took a few months to mould him into the sexy beast he was now, because he had always been taught to ignore obscenity and embrace the proper way of life. The vampire was more like an angel in that way, a once upon a time long time ago Virgin and gentlemanly Prince charming, but it was not terribly hard to show him what he was missing, and turn him to the sexy side. 

Xiaobing could put up with having to give his husband a ‘massage’ later, if he could call riding the ridiculously long and hard cock as a kind of massage at all, as long as he got the beef broth and maybe some warm tea to fill the black hole in his stomach. Cock massage was rather enjoyable regardless of the rewards, if he was totally honest, even if it got him hitched to a handsome stranger, undead and up the duff. Jintang happily echoed that sentiment when they were having actual talks about sex, unlike the two manly men and their telekenetic coversations, or was it just a domination seeking staring match and the willing bottoms were overthinking the situation?

Beef broth, tea and weird massages aside, Hanyu and Xiaobing were really enjoying the experience of waiting to be parents. The business was taking a temporary break from accepting orders, so that the Prince could fully focus on making a store room of little cribs just like the one Xiaobing had as a child, moving wardrobes around, and generally setting up a more child friendly home for the kits. Unfortunately, there were no vampire doctors and the picture books provided some less than reliable methods on kit counting, such as how many times the carrier could orgasm when they haad sex, but considering that the couple had been building up their stamina for over a year, therfore that was useless. In the spirit of being prepared, the woodworking Diedie decided to make up to nine supplementary cribs, in case there were up to ten kits at once in need of one, which was not entirely impossible with the amount of sex XiaoYu could have during uninterrupted days. “Yu-Er, where will the kits sleep? They need to be close, for milk if they are human, or animal blood if we have vampires, and if there will be more than four we need a bigger room. What if we moved bedrooms and-”, his mouth was running faster than his brain, thankfully he was cut off by Hanyu’s pretty red lips.

His Bing-Er was beautiful, smart and oh so tasty, but he could really be clueless as to what he was implying sometimes, and often brought out the elder vampire’s feral instincts without realising. By suggesting they move rooms was somehow striking a nerve inside his inner vampire, it was like moving house after finding a comfortable place. “Bing-Er, I would rather knock a wall down to make a room big enough, than move from the same bedroom we first made love in and so many other firsts. I feel like everything that has happened to me was here, since you asked me to turn you, we had heterosexual intimacy and made kits. That is something we should show off, it’s inspirational!”, Hanyu was proclaiming. He was so excited, proud of what they had built on a foundation of what was just mutual trust and attraction, and nothing could stop his smiles from lighting the room up, it warmed Xiaobing’s heart to see his husband happy. Sometimes he worried that the crown Prince mask was part of the stoic vampire, and when he did explode with emotions, that was a relief actually. Also the fact that he was waxing lyrical about how deep and against odds their love was made little Bing blush like a maiden. 

The emotional outburst of course led to a plan to know through the wall dividing the smaller bedrooms, into the main nursery that would be more than spacious enough for kits to grow up in comfortably. Thanks to not needing sleep, it was a quick plan in practise and only took a week for all the work to be structurally sound and visibly pleasing. The double doors that seperated the largest bedroom from the next, a helpful, pre-existing feature of the building indeed, were taken down, and while he still could, Xiaobing smoothed the wood where the doors had been taken off and made a nice pair of heavy silk curtains to divide the bedroom, in the same crane silk as the new king size bed canopy and drapes because he was a terrible perfectionist, and Hanyu organised all the furniture in the nursery they had painted together. 

Under the post coital happiness, it had been a great idea at the time to dedicate the only break from work to painting the nursery by hand, with brushes and ink. Three hours later and only five metres of albeit picturesque cranes in flight, it was not such a good idea, since they had started a job that had to be finished exactly right, otherwise there was no point in even starting. From then on, it took two days to finish the pattern, and it did look exceptionally good against the locally sourced rosewood that made the sturdy furniture, but two days were hard work for anyone, even chomping and romping Prince Gao. Xiaobing noticed more chomping for that week, slightly less romping, and for himself, a change in size. Vampire kits either grew really quick, were huge, or it was both explanations, because the clothes that fit him generously a mere seven days ago were now a little bit snug around the middle. “Hanyu, what do your picture books say about kit growth? The ones that did not say about orgasm being a sign of kit numbers, they are not very useful when we can have sex up to ten times on a normal day, and fifteen on the full moon that time.”, Xiaobing asked curiously, never having seen said picture books for the obvious reason that most of the information was just bogus sexy positions. Having a vampire cock was great upside down when he was suspended by a few ropes tied to the bed canopy was fun, but it never solved the minor issue of his wandering mind like the book said, instead his mind kept wandering to dirty places when he was tailoring.

Once they had both dressed, Hanyu in a set of white and red cotton robes that he had made to match a set from Xiaobing’s mothers trunk, and the knocked up minx in a pair of his mother's old clothes that still had room for his stomach to grow some more, and had tea, because everything was better with tea apparently. Decaffeinated green sencha for the day was also a clear point made, but his pretty Prince was odd like that, with little routines and habits. “Some vampires have short pregnancies, like the King’s mistress, who had five kits in half a year, and went on to have shibiari style sex a few hours later with the male attendant in the Chamber of blood, but Li Ma carried her sons for a year before she was ready to pop in The wise woman of Li. I cannot pinpoint a precise time, my books are out of date and not exactly medical material Bing-Er, so when they are ready, the kits will tell you.”, he announced in a somewhat anticlimactic fashion. 

Xiaobing was sighing just hearing the names of the picture books, let alone the fact that the king’s mistress had shibari sex with her attendant, and whilst he hd prepared himself for some less than impressive information, this was all rubbish! “Do vampires ever write anything sensible, like one book about vampiric life and physiology that does not include a rauncy mistress, vanishing clothes, mid sex chomping, or having sex suspended from the ceiling? How have any of you survived for so long, do you just trust your gut instinct and continue to drink blood as long as it still tastes right, or is there an actual book somewhere that you have missed, because I would really like to see it.”, he enquired irritably. He loved his silly husband who knew everything about the world, from politics to what tea was best with each herb combination, but he just wanted to know about vampire carriers right now, although the sencha was really nice and supplementary to maintaining his composure. Hanyu was shaking his head, probably realising how useless his race was at that point, but looked as flawless as ever against the old bamboo wallpaper of the salon. Ah, what good was being mad when he was unable to find fault with that long, defined and handsome face? 

It was not his fault that his husband had been forced into a new race with no trustworthy information on anything, so he should be getting angry at crooked minster Zhao if he was going to scream at anybody, not the man who had only done what Xiaobing asked for. Luckily, Hanyu did not look upset, in fact he looked like he was thinking rather deeply, causing a pair of incredibly attractive lines between his fine eyebrows to occur, and his possible concern disappeared. “Well Bing-Er, what if we try to write our own? You and I will have every experience medical phenomena related to child bearing, child rearing and beyond by the time we have a few batches of kits, so we could write a book for other vampire couples in need of a family.”, he suggested with a mischievous grin. Without having to be told, Xiaobing could feel that there was going to be a substantial section on the best positions in bed, regardless of the more practical information about physiology that there would be. At least they could make a better record than the authors of The chamber of blood or The wise woman of Li, in actual writing this time.

There was a new load of business with their latest business venture, clothes for carrying women. It was a great new revolution in the bland history of the village’s fashion to see the women embracing their figures and sexuality in the tailored clothes, the men having the opportunity to dress in unity after the couple line was released in all the prints they were afraid to wear before, and the poor expectant mothers who had squeezed themselves into worn out clothes now had the choice of lovely and comfortable robes made specially to fit even the biggest tummy of kits. The last time Hanyu and Xiaobing had rode into town for another interesting steak dinner, the amount of villagers wearing their brand, jīng yì qiú jīng, named so overly confidently because the Prince and Baba Ji both had too much praise for Xiaobing, and wanted to announce to the world how good his son and husband respectively could do, improving a skill that was refined enough to make clothing for the nobility. They had made what sounded like an ostentatious choice, but really, the name was rather fitting considering how many people were buying the goods. 

Gongsun had broken his butchering table in what he said was an overwhelming display of force during work, but what work required enough force to break a table that had lasted since the shop opened before Xiaoming was born, was left to the couple’s imagination, as Hanyu made a new one strong enough to withstand either a natural disaster or an undisclosed secret test. The method was undisclosed for a good reason, because it was literally the Prince and his bride screwing on the covered table for a good ten hours. Despite the dubious testing, that in their defense was exactly what it would need to stand to survive, the table was still going strong a few months of rigorous use later and they even heard Jintang and the butcher going at it when they came in the open front door, and the wood was not creaky at all. The fact that they were not alone breaking the furniture constantly was a kind of odd comfort, and the steaks he made on the said furniture constituted a half of Xiaobing's new diet, the kit diet.

Really, it was a temporary set of cravings that shifted from food to food upon occasion, but Hanyu could always be sure that a bloody steak would go down just fine. It was nice to be able to provide for his husband, and the new business was in a secure position to give Xiaobing everything, he felt that was the right time, especially as his Bing-Er was a little bit like a stranded penguin in the huge manor, with his growing kit tummy and the surprising distance between the bedroom, kitchen, living room and work rooms. "Why did you make the work spaces so far away from the bedroom you silly vampire? There's your cellar workroom below the kitchen, my sewing room in the drawing room on the same floor, the living room on the first floor, and our master bedroom on the top!", he whined, as he was carried up to the bedroom to rest his poor body. 

As patient as ever, his strong husband placed him very gently on the bed, and sat with him, one muscled arm around Xiaobing just like normal. "Bing-Er, you like the view of the sky and gardens from our bedroom too much, the large balcony on the first floor of your favourite writing spot if the library is not light enough, and the cellar is the only place you refuse to go and I like to make effective use of the space we have. Once you do not have several kits big enough to whelp, just like before, nothing will be a problem with your boundless energy free again.", the Prince explained calmly, his voice almost lulling the other vampire to sleep. When Xiaobing was having his very rare bad nights, where he felt unable to relax, it always helped him let go and rest his soul if Hanyu was talking. 

There was a feeling of peace in the elder vampire’s voice, when he spoke and made everything that was stressful seem insignificant to the warmth and love they had for each other. “I should have thought of that before I complained to you, having these kits is making me crazy. You should be out, enjoying life in the boundless world, not coddling a whale like me.”, the weepy husband replied. Despite the subtle ugliness of his tear streaked face, the Prince loved his Bing-Er, even if he was slightly useless for the moment and needed extra help, because under the larger robes and hormones, if the technically dead could have hormones that is, there was the captivating and sexy minx he bedded on first sight. “This Danxia loves Xiaobing no matter what, even more how he will give danxia a family. Crown consort Bing-Er always looks irresistible. Love the house and it’s crow, I will prove my love in the only way we know. ”, Hanyu proclaimed lovingly, as he lifted his husband into a bridal carry and took him to the bedroom. Needless to say, the sounds of the bed creaking and the young vampirling’s moans were plenty of proof he was still physically attractive, and dazed Xiaobing was happy to see the trail of hickies down his body the next morning.

It was a slow and calm day of life in the manor, with not much work to do, as people were preparing for the new year, another human celebration the Prince was charmed into participating in. The new year was also the time the first batch of vampire kits saw the light, and the small circle of father and friends all came to see the new kits at home. Xiaobing had been sleeping, a rare thing for his species, and there was a pain in his very round tummy that was new, so surprising he let out a groan of pain. Hanyu was never asleep to begin with, and knew exactly what to do, or perhaps more like what the chamber of blood and the wise woman of Li said should happen. Regardless of the specific details, which were rather confusing for the only two active participants in the whelping and they needed some time to process the ordeal, the result was six happy kits in the nursery. Out of six, four were born vampires, and showed that by taking a baby sized chomp out of the nearest person, A-Niang or Diedie, and two little ones looked very human. Thanks to his given abilities, Xiaobing healed his body in a short time, and was back to his normal bouncing self in a faster time than any woman, in order to enjoy the bundles of joy that they had to raise. 

Hanyu was already in the nursery, feeding the eldest vampire kit and the youngest human kit at the same time because he was just great like that, not in the least surprised to see his grinning, bouncing and excitable husband in the doorway. “Aiya, Diedie is already doing his job, and so well too! Do we need more milk from the cow in the garden, or are the human kits satisfied?”, he asked cheerfully. 

The Prince shook his head, motioning to the falling asleep baby sucking on the bottle happily, “A-Niang could help give more blood to the greedy little vampires, so there is enough blood to share between us later. Small vampires take a lot of blood because they grow faster, and have different internal systems to babies so the parents need to drink more, to keep up with feeding the children until they are able to drink themselves.”   
It sounded silly in his head, but Xiaobing had a really good idea to give his very likely hungry husband a break, “YU-Er, why can we not put some of what we drink, and half od our blood in the bottles for the milk, and the kits can have a blood bottle while you have a meal.”, he suggested. Hanyu seemed reluctant at first, watching the eldest kit suck his pinky finger dry with the tiny fangs they had, but must have realised they needed a long term solution to the constant hunger of four little vampires, one that was not sitting there and getting drunk dry. The exact science of making sure their blood went straight into the bottle, and then how much animal blood to mix in would be an ongoing experiment, but if it saved selfless Prince Gao from near undead death, anything was worth it. The four vampire kits were more than happy to stick their little fangs into the remodelled teats and suck through the rubber, as long as the food was involved, and tasted like A-Niang and Diedie did. 

Xiaobing made his husband sit down, drink a whole jar of boar blood, and take some time to metaphorically breathe, obviously metaphorically because he had no requirement to breathe or have a full circulatory system. It was worked out that there were three boys and three girls, of wildly different appearance, because Hanyu had one thing to say, in his deep and steady tone. "The eldest vampire kit, the eldest boy, he looks like Baba Yu. I felt like the moment I saw him, but I wanted to make sure you were fine and the kits all got fed before I talked about this, because it makes me want to call the eldest son Yunwen. You should decide the names, Bing-Er carried them with love and boundless affection, when I just had papapa on a full moon.", he said quietly, because that is how his Danxia was.

"That's it? I have five other kits to name, I think we could give one your old Baba's name for the sake of sentiment, and I already know what to call two myself. When you gave me the second youngest to hold, I saw mother in her, and the third eldest reminded me straight away of my Baba, so it was nothing to feel bad about if we were both thinking at the same time about naming our kits, that needs to be done regardless of who they are named after. Someday, when they are ready to spread their wings, YUnwen will carry the story of his grandfather with him, and he will be proud to be related to the kind man, who sired the loving man that gave him everything he will have.”, Xiaobing remarked. He was not in the least bothered that while he was healing himself, his husband had done what every woman wished for and took the initiative to bond with the children before he could, and besides being a good father, the Prince was honouring his past by passing on the names of his parents. 

They cleared up about the names of all six kits as they were talking about names anyway, on the subject of the needless guilt felt by Diedie, and then when one kit, who knows what one, started crying, Xiaobing rushed to see what was wrong. Hanyu sent a messenger bird to Xiaoming, and joined his husband with some bottles of half and half blood, a few cows milk, and a pile of soft cloths for cleaning up. The vampire kits had finished the blood and were happy to receive more liquid food, but the human kits needed other attention. Xiaobing hoiked the fifth kit, Jing, up in his arms and went to the bathroom to wash his messy little girl up, while Hanyu took the youngest to the other bathroom closest to the nursery, who was named Rong after their long discussion, like they had years of experience to pull from. Rong was tired after getting changed into another baby sized beige bedrobe, and curled up under his knitted blanket, like Jing was doing next to him, except she was hungry and wanted milk first, but the sight of Bing-Er with crumpled auburn robes and mussed up hair was just a wee bit distracting. 

On a post coital brainwave, the idea to invite Gongsun and Jintang to see the kits was taken up very eagerly by Xiaobing, and another messenger bird was sent to their house in the village. After all the clothing inspiration, mutually enjoyed company and steaks they had shared in the half a year they were expecting the kits, the couple was an important part of their life, and although it would not be as easy to go to them, Hanyu was happy to have them over for dinner. That was a big change for the Prince to invite someone into his home, and if you asked him, Hanyu would credit his husband, because without BIng-Er, he would never have known about the small circle of humans that accepted him for what he was, and actually found him an interesting person to be around. Since his birth, Gao Hanyu could count on one hand the people that had been nice to him regardless of his status, and that was restricted to his muqin, Baba and MInister Ji’s son. Then, beautiful and bumbling Xiaobing, his father and his new friends added to his three special people, and by chance, they made six more little people to love. On sheer impulse, he pulled Xiaobing into a long, passionate kiss and only let him go because he had to do something. “Yu-Er! What has gotten into you since the kits, it is like I’ve got an overtly sentimental sop with my kits.”, he exclaimed playfully. 

The overwhelming love he was feeling for Bing-Er was easily summed up in one sentence, “You would take me in any form Xiaobing, even if I am a sentimental sop, because I would accept you just as much, because when you love the house, you accept the crow.”

XiaoMing, Jintang and Gongsun arrived with a feast of the local delicacies, trying to make the first time seeing their best friends kits as much of a celebration as they could for a group of five. The celebration was warranted, as this was going to be the first batch of grandchildren for the old man and the first nephews and nieces for the butcher and his wife, who were new to the village and therefore had no ties yet. There was also a degree of amazement that two vampires managed to have children at all, let alone four vampire and two human babies. Jintang was modelling the latest addition to the couple line with his husband, the new cut of traditional robes in a dashing burgundy silk brocade, and Xiaoming was wearing what he recognised as the last gift from their trips into the village. “Baba, or should I say Yeye! We have six little bundles of joy to introduce, if you all follow me upstairs. Hanyu is feeding one of them in the nursery, the vampire kits are hungry devils.”, said cheerily. However shocked the three guests should have been, no one was in the least surprised, there was not much to phase them after knowing two vampires, one of which was a Prince from the Qing dynasty. 

The six kits were staring at the strange people with interest, because they had never seen anyone except tasty A-Niang and Diedie in their short day old lives. One by one, each kit received a name, in a close knit ceremony that was perfect for the vampire family. The eldest vampire kit was called YUnwen, as Hanyu wished, the fifth eldest vampire kit was Jing, after Xiaobing’s mother, the only female vampire kit was rightly named after noble consort Jia Li, the wonderful woman who made his husband who he was, number three, the last one they got to name before the human babies needed milk again, was Bing Wei. He looked so much like his A-Niang, it was too hard to not call him a variation of the chirpy young vampire’s name. After some cows milk, the two human babies, Biming and Rong were officially named, and each kit had the double barreled family name of Gao-Ji, because the couple could not bear having to single out three kits for each of their family names. Everyone agreed that Xiaobing and Hanyu had the beginning of a very happy family, in the making, even if they were never going to be the universal version of normality. 

Then again, sometimes people were happier being not normal, and if the Gao-Ji family were, who could stop them from enjoying what they had. Prince Gao had a new family and new friends, Xiaoming had expanded the Ji family by seven, and Gongsun and Jintang had become auntie and uncle to some cute little kits. None of which was the social norm, but everyone was happy with their lives as they were.


End file.
